


All the Cute

by hybryd0



Series: Foursome-verse [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 10:50:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/810742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hybryd0/pseuds/hybryd0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Puck underestimates the power of cute animals</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the Cute

The trip to the local no-kill shelter was mostly just to humor Sam and Blaine. From the driver’s seat, Puck shared a fond look with Sebastian as the other two argued playfully about whether they’d get a puppy or a kitten. Puck figured they’d go have a look, fawn over the animals, and then head home and have conciliatory sex.

He totally underestimated the power of cute animals. 

“Oh my god, look at this one,” Blaine gushed and Puck watched as Sebastian moved swiftly to his side.

Sam was playing with an older cat through the bars and the other two were petting another cat, so Puck decided what the hell and started looking around. There were cages all around the room with various cats and kittens of every age and size, but one cage caught his attention. There were two orange tabbies inside and they couldn’t have been more than a month old. Unlike the other cages there were two signs on it; one that had their temp names and information and one that said “must be adopted together”.

“Those two are lucky to be alive,” a woman’s voice spoke behind him.

Puck glanced over his shoulder at her and saw it was one of the volunteers. She was an older woman with long black hair that had streaks of grey in it. “Why’s that?”

“For what the lady that brought them in said, there was a full litter, but someone dropped them in the middle of the road. She stopped and tried to get them all, but they were scared and tried to run away. These are the only two she was able to save.”

“That’s so sad,” Puck heard Blaine say from beside him. When Puck glanced at him he saw that not only was Blaine staring at the two kittens so were Sebastian and Sam.

“One of our younger volunteers named them Fred and George,” she went on.

Puck knew at that moment there was no point trying to pretend that they weren’t adopting the two kittens. “How much to adopt them both?”

“Well, because we want them adopted out together we’re saying two for the price of one.”

“There’s that pet store on the way home, we can stop and get supplies,” Sam offered helpfully.

“We’ve already had them fixed and they’ve got all their shots,” the woman said. “They’re litterbox trained and everything. Ready to go to a good home.”

Puck looked back at his partners to discuss it, but found Sebastian and Sam both had their fingers through the bars playing with the kittens and Blaine had that smitten look on his face that he got when he was completely and irrevocably in love with something. It was usually directed at one of them (even though those three words hadn’t been spoken by any of them yet) and Puck knew that there was no discussion to be had.

“What do I have to sign?”


End file.
